Diabetes mellitus is a serious illness characterized by a loss of the ability to regulate blood glucose levels. The American Diabetes Association addresses the diagnosis and classification of Diabetes in Diabetes Care, 32 (Suppl. 1): S62-S67 (2009) and Diabetes Care, 33 (Suppl. 1): S62-S69 (2010). The World Health Organization (WHO) estimates that more than 180 million people worldwide have Diabetes. This number is likely to more than double by 2030. In 2005, an estimated 1.1 million people died from Diabetes; this estimate likely undercounts deaths caused by Diabetes, as Diabetes contributes to other diseases, such as heart disease and kidney disease, that may be listed as the cause of death.
There is a need for new methods for identifying persons at risk of developing Diabetes.